


All I want for Christmas Is You

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella is alive somehow, Christmas, Do I class this as fluff?, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: Christmas eve 2 years after the war. Bella is back to take Hermione Home with her.





	All I want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I'm back for a Christmas fic. Planed it to be dark and twisted like usual but it turned into something more fluffy tbh. Merry Christmas hope you enjoy!

It had decided to snow for once in England this year, a rarity at Christmas time nowadays. Bellatrix would’ve been overjoyed at this in normal circumstances however tonight she was far from pleased. It was Christmas eve and she was hidden in the dark watching the Weasleys go about there evening. Sat in the snow cold and hungry had not been the way she had imagined spending her first Christmas eve back from the dead. It had taken 2 ridiculously long years for Cissy to return her to the world of the living. Now don’t misunderstand, Bella was grateful of course but ‘Hell wasn’t half boring’ according the dark witch. It had been _torture this_ and _torture that_ did Lucifer think she hadn’t seen it all before?

The only thing that had gotten her through it had been the thought of what she could do when she was released. The thought of being able to see her sweet little mudblood again – that had given her the strength. Being able to touch her face again, smell her hair again, hear her voice again. They made it all worthwhile. Of course, she wouldn’t have had to wait if that weasel bitch hadn’t some how managed to blow her into a thousand tiny pieces. But tonight, was the night she would get her revenge. By burning the burrow down to ash – yes it had been done before but this time she would make sure all the little weasels were trapped inside.

Now all she had to do was wait for Hermione to come outside for some fresh air – which she would surely do as it looked to be absolute chaos inside the burrow. The men drunk and flailing about knocking over ornaments and pestering the women.

As if on cue the front door to the burrow opened and the muggle-born stepped out, Bella waited just in case someone else joined her. A minute passed and Hermione was still stood alone – this is when she made her move. Blue light shot out of the dark witch’s wand as she used a spell to imitate the Patronus charm. It took no form other than swirls of light but without knowledge of a phony spell one would think it was a Patronus struggling to take form.

This immediately took Hermione’s attention and she cautiously made her way over to the fake Patronus. “Hello? Who’s there?” Bellatrix made a small noise of excitement at hearing the girls voice – well no longer a girl, now she was a woman 20 years old to be exact.

As Hermione grew closer the Slytherin prepared herself to pounce. Just as the younger witch was closer enough to see behind the blue light Bellatrix launched herself at her managing to grab the Gryffindor’s upper legs and drag her down. Hermione was about to scream but before any sound could leave her mouth red lips pressed against hers and Bellatrix straddled her waste. The younger witch was stronger than she remembered as she managed to push the older woman off her. “What the fuck?!” she wailed.

“Shhh muddy someone will here you!” Bellatrix shout-whispered. Silence followed as Hermione silently cast Lumos and stared right into the eyes of a dead woman. “Surprise.”

The younger witches mouth hung agape for a few more seconds as a billion emotions washed over her. “What-How-Fuck-You.” She stumbled over her words unable to form any sort of sentence.

“My my muddy have I made you speechless.” The older witch chuckled. Hermione’s face finally settled on an emotion and her eyes weld up with tears, Bellatrix’s face dropped and she grabbed the Gryffindor’s face stroking her cheeks. “Hey what are you crying for? It’s okay I’m back now. Don’t cry kitten.”

Hermione stood on shaky legs hanging her head and letting Bella’s hands fall away from her face. “You were dead. I watched you die…”

The dark witch pushed herself off the cold ground and stepped towards her love. “That stupid Weasley bitch killed me I still don’t know how she broke through my defence-“

Hermione’s faced twitched as her emotions switched again. “You left me! You said you’d always be here! You fucking left me. You-“ Anger fizzled out back into sorrow as she began to sob.

“I know I’m sorry! I thought about you for every second I was dead you were the only thing that pulled me through. Please don’t cry you know I can’t stand it when you cry muddy.” Bella wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “All that matters is that I’m here now and I can finally take you away from these idiots.”

That made the younger witch giggle and break the embrace to wipe her eyes. “It has been awfully horrible living with the woman who murdered you.”

“Surprised you didn’t kill her for me little miss mardy bum.”

“Hey I don’t murder remember, I’m the good one.” Hermione laughed.

“Yeah the ‘good one’ you sure about that pet?” Bellatrix still had her hands around the younger witches waist at this point and so moved her hands to get a handful of Hermione’s ass causing her to moan softly into Bella’s shoulder.

“Oh, I missed you.”

“I missed you too kitten.” With that the dark witch titled her chin up and pressed their lips together again. “But speaking of murder… How about I burn this shithole down yeah?”

“No Bella!” Hermione smacked her arm playfully. “Think you forget my two best friends are inside?”

“So?-“ Another smack. “But Molly killed me!”

“That cute pout you are doing is adorable but I’m afraid it’s a no. How about you start this new life and try and abide by the law please?”

“Ha! Bellatrix Black abide by the law what do I look like?!”

“A witch who is going to get left out in the snow unless she does what she’s told.” Hermione crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrow in questioning.

“Fine. But can we please get out of here I think I’m going to get infected with the ginger if I stay on the land any longer.”

“Okay, let me just grab-“ She was cut off by the familiar but unwelcome sensation of being apparated away. “For Gods sake Bella.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was planning on continuing this should I? Can't decide to go for funny or smut though I have ideas for both. Thank you forr reading let me know what you thought.


End file.
